


The Inbetween

by Aj_foxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient magical artifacts, De-aging, F/M, Marauders, Multi, No Time Turner, Other, Quote: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good (Harry Potter), Some Ron Bashing, Time travel?!, maybe luna’s fault, sorry..., unspeakable hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj_foxx/pseuds/Aj_foxx
Summary: Hermione x SiriusLavender x RonLuna x ....After the war Hermione and Ron had tried to work out their relationship but Ron felt it was time to move on from Hermione and go back to an old fling as Hermione sets off in this mind whirling adventure as an unspeakable leading her to a lost artifact. What will happen next? I guess we’ll just have to wait and see...
Relationships: Harry Potter x Ginny Weasley, Hermione granger x Sirius Black, James Potter x Lily Evans, Remus lupin x Original female character, Ron Weasley x Lavender Brown
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I just wanted to state I do not own any of these characters besides my female oc and that I hope you enjoy my story

“Granger! My office NOW!” Hermione groaned hearing the low booming voice through the howler that was waiting at her desk, Hermione stood up from her plush leather desk chair gathering up her last case file with a flick of her wand straightening her maroon blouse and her deep brown slacks when she was done with her physical check of her appearance she let the file fall to her hand as she tucked her wand away in its holster and began her journey across the quiet hall to her leading officials office. 

The faded gold letters on the milky glass were hard to read in the dim lighting but with the sounds of yelling anyone could make out the voices of one Kingsley shacklebolt and the highest ranked unspeakable Joesph Kline, joesph was an interesting person yet boring as ever he was the only man to successfully track down grindelwald and grindelwalds followers yet he still doesn’t know how to say hello without yelling at someone, Hermione took a deep breath as she twisted the golden knob and let herself into mr.klines office noticing both men had stopped their shouting match and had turned their attention towards her making her hand twitch slightly as she took another deep breath and closed the door behind her “mr..” joesph held up his dark olive skinned hand and silenced Hermione motioning for her to take a seat in the newly conjured leather wingback chair that sat next to Kingsley “have a seat Hermione we’d like to discuss a very important project with you” joesph replied ,with a stressed voice making Kingsleys smile seem even wider as Hermione strode across the floor and graciously took her spot “Hermione it’s been so long how have you been is everything doing well for you?” Kingsley asked his voice didn’t shake but the way his eyes shifted with joy and then to a worried stare Hermione put on her sweetest smile up at her old friend “yes kings thank you for what you’ve done for me I really do appreciate it” she nodded and almost chuckled when she saw Kingsley do the same making a silent truce and they were definitely talking later. 

Hermione slid her files onto Kline’s desk and took the offered case file from Kingsley flipping through the pages and newspaper clippings “so I’ll be investigating an old castle in Ireland? Doesn’t this sound more like an aurors job?” Hermione questioned looking down at the news paper clippings “muggles are afraid to enter and that very castle housed Ireland’s very first wizard we need you Hermione to take a look around and find something that’s rumored to be there” Kingsley answered looking anywhere but at Hermione, leaving her with more questions.

Kingsley pulled out an old piece of parchment the yellowed and ink stained parchment uncurled infront of Hermione had shown a drawing of a cube that oddly looked like a puzzle box the drawing had arthimancy equations scattered everywhere and notes in a language Hermione couldn’t decipher “this...this is What you’ll be looking for you need to secure it and bring it back here at all costs do whatever you have to, to bring it back to us” Kingsley stated his voice sharp and held a domineering hilt to it causing Hermione to shiver slightly at the tone.

Hermione was dismissed from the room with the case file and portkey in hand it was a small wooden fairy figurine. Hermione sighed as she flipped through the case file feeling Luna brush through her hair taming certain unruly curls to lay down like the rest of the soft silky curls Luna had fixed “Ireland is beautiful Hermione, my father used to take me on adventures there to see the fae it was absolutely wonderful” Luna went on about the stories her father told her making Hermione laugh softly, she couldn’t help but feel like she judged Luna to quickly while growing up, Luna was sweet and a bit ditzy but very bright and easy to talk to and no matter what was going on Luna was there for her friends, that’s why Hermione chose Luna when she broke up with Ron she knew if she went to Harry’s he’d try to help and try to get them to talk again but Hermione didn’t want that she just wanted solitude to be able to mend that’s when the idea hit her, Hermione hopped up for the small stool giving Luna a fright as her big dreamy blue eyes seemed to grow wider “go with me” Hermione stated seeing Luna start to grin “Hermione that’s an unspeakable mission not a girls trip” she shook her head, Hermione copying the motion “ no I meant as my guide you know that area better than I do and it’d look better if I had a partner with me Luna” Hermione kneeled down staring up at her only confidant and gave her a cheeky grin “well as long as the stars are right then I’ll go” Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends answer but accepted it nonetheless knowing she wouldn’t be alone put Hermione at ease.


	2. In the woods

Hermione stood in the middle of the lovegoods living room taking in the whimsical almost fantasy like space, the ivy that creeped up and over the beams and the hanging potted plants that have overgrown their pot and started hanging out, the little balls of fairy lights that seemed to glow blue and orange danced around the ceiling weaving between pots and Knick knacks “I’m ready Hermione” Luna called out snapping Hermione out of her daze, Hermione nodded at her friend and appreciated her friends choice of muggle clothing for their trip Hermione held out the wooden fairy figurine “let’s do this” Hermione smiled as Luna held onto the figurine closing her eyes Hermione closed her eyes “Portus” She whispered sucking in a tight breath before the pulling behind her navel started.

They stumbled a bit as they landed on uneven ground, Hermione immediately pulled out her wand not liking where they landed as she took in the scenery of a darkened forest around her, Luna at her back her wand in hand “mione where are we?” Luna whispered squinting her eyes to adjust to the darker area, Hermione flicked her wand “lumos” she whispered watching the light come to life at the tip of her wand moving it side to side as she took in her surroundings still her movements she could hear...’cars?’ “We are close to town so let’s move towards the road and we should be there in no time” 

Hermione lead the way silently keeping her wand in hand as Luna followed humming as she walked and took in the scenery ‘ah finally the road’ Hermione thought as she saw the blinding light of headlights pass by the tree line she could smell the petrol, Hermione slid her wand in the hidden holster strapped to her wrist and started her trek towards the end of the tree line seeing city lights come into view she looked back at Luna with a small grin as they made their way towards the city ready for a warm meal and a good nights rest.

Hermione and Luna made it to the inn that was closest to the area they’d be searching for the castle so as Luna paid for their room Hermione ordered the food and got them a booth that sat towards the back of the pub. Hermione sifted through the case file seeing old maps and old pictures of the castle newspaper clippings of missing people ‘I wonder where all these people have gone surely this isn’t...connected’ the name creevey popped up on one of the newspaper clippings from ‘1965?!?’ 

**Missing boy  
Eight years of age  
Brown cropped hair and brown eyes  
Last seen wearing blue jean overalls a beige long sleeve shirt and knitted wool cardigan with brown leather boots **

****

Hermione had flashes of poor sweet Collin pop in her head, sighing Hermione banished the thoughts away when she heard the bells of the door ring signaling a new patron to the pub Hermione glanced up seeing red hair she froze in her spot the figure was tall and somewhat muscular more athletic build and then he turned “mione?” Ron called out, Hermione started to get up from her spot only to be cornered in by none other than Ronald Weasley her ex fiancé “how have ya been?” He tried and failed at being non chalant as his neck and ears started to redden “I’m doing just fine but if you don’t mind I think I should be going” Hermione started as she gathered the papers and stuffed them haphazardly into the file and hurriedly leaving the pub hearing Ron call after her as she disapparated to the inn seeing Luna walking out of the door.

****

Luna stopped seeing her friends paled face her eyes glazed over “Hermione?” She whispered seeing her friend start to break down infront of her, Luna hurried and hugged Hermione tightly taking her inside the inn and up the stairs towards their room. Luna led Hermione to her bed slipping the file out from her arms and organizing the papers inside Luna sat next to Hermione and ran her fingers through her curly hair humming lullabies to soothe her fragile friend. 

****

Hermione laid there and cried letting all the emotions she had bottled up finally free she began to sit up and lean into her friend “you know I’m not gunna push Hermione but I would like to know what’s wrong” Luna softly stated watching Hermione begin to calm down “you remember the night I came to you?” Hermione asked as she rubbed her red rimmed eyes “That night I saw Ron with another woman” Hermione let out an airy sigh as Luna nodded “you saw him tonight?” Luna asked watching Hermione nod “I’ve been wanting to confront him since then but it’s been to much for me to think about” Hermione let out a small laugh “I’ve ignored his owls and even Harry’s” Luna sighed and moved away from her friend standing up from her spot “I know” Hermione felt her mind whirl with the memories of that day.

****

~•~

****

_Hermione sat at the posh and overly decorated table waiting on her fiancé to show up for their scheduled dinner at 8pm, Hermione looked down at her small watch and sighed watching the hands move past 9 pm.  
Hermione gulped down her glass of red wine and paid the bill slipping out of the restaurant. _

__

****

_Hermione made her way to their shared flat, tapping her wand at the door knob and watching the door open with a small creaking, she waited for a sign of anything telling her if Ron was home, Hermione saw his boots haphazardly thrown about with his shirt and slacks, she followed the trail that led to the bedroom she pushed open the door disturbing the wards that were in place and saw Ron snuggled up with someone else, Hermione couldn’t quite make out who it was from where she was standing._

__

****

__

_Hermione blinked away the tears as she gathered her beaded bag quietly casting a muffalito and notice me nots so she could quietly pack her bag. She stood there in the hallway staring down at her ring the gold band with yellow topaz and a big beautiful garnet stone in the middle Hermione felt the first tear drop as she slid the ring off her finger and let it float back onto Ron’s nightstand, hurrying out of the small flat before she could lose her composure._

__

__

****

__

_Hermione felt sick as her feet sunk into the soft mossy earth the air smelled of salty sea water and the whimsical treehouse infront of her made her feel the heartbreak as she slowly made her way through the lovegood wards and up the small rickety stairs, the moss covered door opened for Hermione automatically dropped to her knees as she felt the warmth of someone holding her, Hermione felt fingers being dragged through her curls with a softness that made her calm down “shhh it’s okay you’re safe now” Hermione did infact feel safe in the arms of her friend the only one she knew that wouldn’t force her to go back._

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

~•~

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

Hermione had explained explained everything to Luna as they splurged on Luna’s homemade chocolates that Hermione thought were so much better than her favorite honeydukes bitter sweet bars.

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

Luna was the first to wake up with a giant smile on her face she got up making sure to not disturb her friend as she got ready and made her way down stairs to find the breakfast she smelled “ah there you are” she whispered to herself as she made her way over to the small layout of breakfast items, Luna began to pick out two oranges and filled two plates full of hash browns eggs and sausages she smiled as she walked away looking around as she saw the all clear she nodded her head and started levitating a pot of coffee behind her with two mugs, Luna hurried up the stairs and pushed open the door closing it behind her as she levitated the coffee and mugs over to a small kitchenette table setting down the two plates “Hermione wake up” Luna whispered pouring her friend a cup of coffee and smiling as she saw her friend sit up “what time is it?” Hermione yawned, flicking her wand as she saw the time pop up “it’s eight thirty” Hermione slowly got up as she shuffled over to The kitchenette and sat down dropping two sugar cubes and a dash of cream into her cup as she poured in the hot liquid “thank you” Hermione whispered as she took a sip of the hot coffee.

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

It didn’t take long for the girls to clean up and check out of the inn putting Luna’s small suitcase in Hermione’s beaded bag they began their trek through the forest of the dirt path wands at the ready when the path began to break off into uncleared parts of the forest “do you think it’s protected like hogwarts?” Luna asked seeing her eyes dart around nervously, Hermione began to feel like something was watching them when the made their way across an old stone wall “none of the files really talk about any of its protections just that we’d be able to feel the wards if we got close enough to it” Hermione answered not sure if she truly liked the idea of stumbling around in an unknown forest where people have gone missing.

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

When the reached another stone wall Hermione had stopped motioning for Luna to get down off the wall, Hermione crouched begins the wall closing her eyes to listen around them, that’s when she heard it...”hoofbeats” Luna whispered as Hermione grabbed Luna’s wrist “we have to run” Hermione shouted hearing the pounding of hoofbeats grow closer to the girls as they farted over the fallen stone wall running in the direction the direction they were going, Hermione could hear the shouts and war cries of the centaurs as they ran trying their hardest not to be caught when Hermione saw a glimmer on her right “There!” She shouted changing direction and dragging Luna with her Hermione ran towards the glimmer feeling an arrow graze her arm as she leaped through the wards feeling them rip through her body as she fell to the ground seeing the centaurs circle around the wards, their arrows bouncing off the wards “Hermione?” Luna questioned as she stared up at the large fairytale like castle “we found it” Hermione whispered as she winced as she moved her arm she looked down seeing the slow trickle of blood flow from the wound “lets get inside I don’t wanna chance them getting through there” Luna whispered her eyes darting back to the centaurs that were still shouting right outside the wards “good idea” Hermione chuckled as the girls walked towards the large wooden door Hermione whipped her wand through the air feeling for any curses or traps at the door and couldn’t find any as she pushed the door open the candles and wall sconces automatically lighting up as the two entered the front room “wow” Luna whispered looking around the place in a daze as they made their way towards on old dusty maroon chase, Luna made quick work of her healing charms as she began healing hermiones arm and mending the girls favorite sweater, Luna smiled softly admiring her work as she began to giggle watching Hermione turn her head and beginning to laugh as well “oh Merlin” Luna gasped as the two girls laughed at their situation knowing the centaurs weren’t going to give up their search anytime soon, both the girls calmed down from their laughing fit as the assessed their situation “I guess we’ll have to stay here for the night” Hermione stated as she stood up from her spot and looked around at the old decor of the castle seeing the large cathedral ceiling had magical paintings on them of a fairy and goblin war Hermione pulled out the beaded bag and got the file out and searched for the drawing of what they’d be looking for she held out the drawing and showed it to Luna “we’re going to be looking for this” Hermione pointed to the drawing watching her friend asses the paper and nod “Pandora’s box?” Luna asked watching Hermione nod “yes Pandora’s box” Hermione cocked her head for a moment “how’d you know that?”  
Hermione asked watching her friends eyes light up “my mother told me stories of pandora and her fabled box of mysteries” Luna smiled as she jumped up from her spot “so should we start searching?” Hermione nodded and began to give Luna instructions “since we don’t know what traps could be set up we should stay close but still spread out on each floor” Luna nodded and followed Hermione as they made their way through the first floor of the small castle “we could probably rule out the kitchen and the room we were just in” Luna suggested as they found themselves infront of dark wooden double doors that were craved with moving stars and galaxies, Hermione put a hand on the door quickly pulling it back from the door as it stung her “it’s a blood ward” Luna stared at the blood red ripple of the wards on the door “I’ve read about those types of wards most families use them for wards around their homes” Hermione started as she pulled out her wand feeling Luna grasp her wrist “yes but this one needs a blood sacrifice” Luna whispered as she pointed to the golden ruins at their feet “that’s barbaric” Hermione whispered shaking her head she had a bad feeling about this as she turned towards Luna “maybe you should do it” she sighed feeling like this whole thing was a bit off “blood is blood but magical blood is different” Hermione finished watching Luna nod and without hesitation she used her wand to cut her palm holding her hand over the golden ruins the girls watched in a daze as her blood began to float towards the wards, they started to shimmer gold and began to ripple as they began to fall leaving the magic behind, Hermione held her hand to the doors and pushed them open they were greeted with a library as big as hogwarts, hermiones eyes widen as she walked through the door way books were floating from shelf to shelf reorganizing themselves. 

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

Luna has to shake Hermione out of her daze as they spotted a small silver box on a desk close to a fire place when Hermione started to walk towards the desk she saw a plate with a half eaten sandwich and a steaming cup of tea “we’re not alone” Hermione whispered letting her wand fall into her hand she felt the magic buzz through the air as both the girls dove away from a stream of red hitting the wall between them “petrificus totalus!” Hermione shouted peaking out from her spot behind the desk and shooting the curse towards the shadow “dammit” she cursed herself at the weird angle she had Hermione jumped up slinging curses and stuns until she finally heard a cry and the person drop “who are you?!” She shouted running towards the body quickly binding them and disarming them of their wand “none of your business” the girl snarled as she glared at Hermione her hair was a fiery red with subtle curls her eyes were different from eachother one was a fierce icy blue and her left was a mossy green those eyes burned right through Hermione as the girl seemed to stare at the box “Don’t touch that!” The girl shouted as she dissolved the binds pushing past Hermione running towards the box which was in Luna’s hands Hermione grabbed the girls arm as the girl held onto Luna’s wrist but it was already to late, Luna had pushed in on the square watching the silver pieces rearrange themselves with an eerie glow “do you know what you’ve done!?!” The girl shouted gripping Luna’s wrist harder as Hermione stared at the small box watching it move and change shapes the room started spinning as the girls held onto eachother Luna dropped the puzzle box as the three girls doubled over in pain Hermione felt her body writhe as memories of being on the hard marble floor of the Malloy mansion flooded her mind she could faintly hear Luna’s screams as her headed started to pound causing her ears to ring with static. 

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

It was black everything around Hermione was black she started to stand on wobbly legs stumbling slightly as she started to walk trying to find a way out of the darkness it seemed never ending until she fell upon a bright silver box she picked up the box and started to open the lid “do you know what you’ve done!?!” The question rang through her mind as a blinding light shone from the box penetrating the darkness around her she could see Luna and the strange girl laying next to each other when Hermione put the box back down she didn’t close the lid needing the light she wobbled over to her friend trying to shake her awake “Luna?” Her voice was shaky and sounded different Hermione saw blue wisps circle around her she scrambled away looking back to the source of where the wisps were coming from and saw the box had little blue wisps spouting out of the light floating towards them when one of the wisps hit hermiones chest she felt a warmth flood through her as her head started to feel heavy her body numb her eyes getting heavy as she slumped over, she started to feel different her body started to tingle her eyes slowly closing she tried to fight it but she was loosing that battle as the warmth over came her.

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

Hermione startled awake as she felt around under the pillow for her wand her eyes still adjusting, Hermione felt a sharp pain in her stomach making her double over as she coughed her eyes darting around as they watered from her coughing spell she didn’t see Luna or the strange girl anywhere. 

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

Pop!

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

Hermione jumped at the sound of a small pop and a quiet sigh next to her “lady mione you must get up your father has requested that the ladies of the house must get dressed and ready for their trip to diagon alley today” the little house elf squeaked as she patted down her white cotton apron and snapped her fingers Hermione was in awe at the sight of the silky bright colored robes that were flying around the room that’s when Hermione noticed the room it was decorated in creams and light stained wooden furniture Hermione started to stand and noticed she was a bit smaller she looked down taking in her small form her eyes widened at the thought ‘no it can’t be’ Hermione shook her head as she moved over to the house elf looking at all her choices her eyes glued to a simple yellow sundress she picked it up the elf popping out of the room as she snapped her knobby fingers the other articles of clothing flying back to the wardrobe as Hermione stared at the dress in shock “what is this?” Hermione was broken out of her train of thought by the sound of a soft knocking at the door “come in” she called out seeing red and blonde head pop their heads through the door “oh thank Merlin” Luna called out rushing towards her friend Hermione felt off kilter when she took in her friend’s appearance her hair was still long and platinum blonde but her face was much smaller letting those dreamy blue eyes being her biggest feature she was still a bit shorter than Hermione. 

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

Hermione got dressed as the girls waited in the room Hermione walked out from behind the divider with questions she needed answers to and that’s when her eyes met the red heads strange ones her face was soft and childlike compared to the stern and cold one she faintly remembered “who are you?” Hermione asked the girl giving the girl a stern glare as she crossed her arms “ I’m Cordelia and you are?” The girl asked with a cock of her head her loose curly red hair tumbling over her shoulder “Hermione granger “ the girl nodded and moved towards Luna, Hermione watched the girls interact with each other like they’ve known each other Hermione cleared her throat “so Cordelia do you know what’s wrong with this picture?” Hermione waved a hand frantically infront of them “oh bloody hell get a grip y’all knew what you were looking for didn’t ya?” Cordelia stated crossing her arms and leaning against the bed “Luna here played with Pandora’s box do you know why I told her not to touch it?” Cordelia asked glaring at Hermione as Hermione opened her mouth but decided against it “Pandora’s box is a bloody time capsule I’ve been researching it here in this bloody castle and now this one decided to play with it not fully knowing what it did” she finished with a sigh and a small hand going through her hair “that particular box wasn’t the true pandora it was a copy that the box made holding its masters wish and I’m guessing that this was it” Cordelia rolled her eyes as she watched both the girls look at each other in confusion Cordelia shook her head “your memories try to remember last Christmas” Cordelia demanded as Luna and Hermione shut their eyes hermiones memories shifted to a large magical Christmas tree it was extravagant with the beautiful gold fairy lights and the gold and maroon ornaments there were gifts covering the dark hardwood floor Hermione could feel immense joy at the sight of the presents as she saw her mum and dad but they weren’t her mum and dad...”it’s different” both Luna and Hermione said in unison, Cordelia nodded “this castle belonged to a very old bloodline that died off but its masters held tons of magical artifacts such as the box and the box will hold its masters wish and grant them when the time comes when the box sees fit” Cordelia answered as she glanced out the window of the room seeing the trees wave in the wind “so what you’re telling me is that we time traveled?” Hermione questioned feeling stupid as she asked that seeing Cordelia huff in annoyance “yes that’s exactly what I’m bloody telling you” Hermione rolled her eyes as she found a pair pink flats that were next to her bed along with a soft pink cardigan “then we will find a way back we can find the bo..” Cordelia interrupted Hermione as Cordelia raised her hand “we aren’t the box’s masters it won’t show us where it’s at for all we know the original box has been destroyed by its masters” Cordelia half growled as she stared down Hermione the girls clearly weren’t going to be seeing eye to eye “anyways whoever sent you to the castle obviously sent you on purpose because that’s the same reason I was there” Cordelia huffed her eyes getting brighter as her anger bubbled up “ you were sent to get the damn box cause this is what was supposed to happen the box never responded to me but when I saw Luna pick it up it responded to her and it began working when we all touched now if that doesn’t sound like fate I don’t know what does” Cordelia growled turning on her heel making her way to the door “also I’d let the memories teach you who you are now since we’ll be here for awhile also you aren’t a granger we’re Daggworths” Cordelia growled as she opened the door startling a woman in a beautiful royal blue dress with dark brown hair that was pinned up in a tight chignon and bright blue eyes she smiled at the girls and put a hand on Cordelia’s cheek “my beautiful girls are you almost ready to go we can’t be late to get your uniforms fitted” her voice was angelic and hermiones memories began to flood with images of the woman infront of them “yes mum” the three girls responded in unison

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

“theres my girls!” A young man with light auburn hair shouted as the girls made their way down the grand staircase he was dressed in a fairly nice suit with a soft blue tie his suit the color of soft grey that made his different colored eyes pop Hermione felt her feet pick up their speed as she started to run towards the mans outstretched arms “my little lioness” he whispered as he picked up Hermione and spun her around “come on my darling we have to get to London before it gets to busy” Hermione watched the lady produce a wooden fairy figurine “alright little ones hold on” she smiled as the girls held onto their mother and father “portus ” she whispered as they were transported easily in a small alley in London. 

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

‘Merida’.... the name came to hermiones mind as she looked up at her mother ‘ Merida and Aurelius daggworth’ those names were familiar to Hermione as they made their way through diagon alley passing by the many wizarding shops until they stopped seeing Cordelia stare at the magical menagerie “daddy can we go in?” Cordelia asked Hermione seemed to be drawn to the store as well as she looked up at her father “please daddy?” Hermione begged feeling her lips form into a pout as he glanced back at Merida “you girls go in with your father little Luna and I will get all of the other supplies” Luna smiled at her mother and waved towards her sisters as Hermione and Cordelia walked into the store feeling overwhelmed at the sounds coming from the animals “okay girls stay close” Aurelius stated before he let his girls go and look around Hermione drawn to the knealzes as Cordelia looked around finding herself infront of the serpents.

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

Hermione saw a small kitten curled up in a ball close to her as she poked a finger through the cage to pet it the kitten felt her finger and leaned into the touch “daddy can we keep him?” Hermione asked as her father rounded the corner already smiling at Hermione “he’s a handsome little fella” Aurelius said as he pet the kitten letting his rough tongue lick his forefinger “what would you name him?” He asked watching Hermione tilt her head as she went through names until she landed on one she liked “he looks like a Loki doesn’t he daddy?” Hermione beamed up at Aurelius as he grinned and nodded “what a great name” he signaled for the shop keeper as he pointed to the kitten the shopkeeper nodded and levitated the cage behind the counter, Hermione walked off in search of Cordelia when she reached the more magical creature side of the store she saw the red headed girl play with the small bowtruckles she was smiling as one climbed in her curly hair she was holding one letting it dance around in her hand “they really like you” Hermione whispered kneeling down beside Cordelia as she cleared her throat and lost her smile “I’ve always loved creatures bowtruckles happen to be my favorite but they aren’t allowed at hogwarts” Cordelia looked down letting the small creatures back up on their branch “I found a knealze daddy’s getting it for me” Cordelia smiled softly as she looked back over to the cats “that’s nice” she dusted off her lilac dress and walked with Hermione when she passed a very skittish black ferret that leaped onto Cordelia’s shoulders curling up under her hair making Cordelia jump “looks like you’ve made a friend” the shopkeeper smiled making her thick black rimmed spectacles shift on her cheeks, Aurelius poked his head around and smiled “I had a ferret familiar while I was at hogwarts” Aurelius smiled at his two girls seeing Cordelia’s shocked face as she stroked the small creatures head “what will you name him little one?” He asked going to pet the small skittish creature carefully Cordelia smiled softly as the name popped up “bragi” Aurelius nodded “I’m glad the Norse traditions have followed the bloodline” he chuckled as he led Cordelia to the counter with her furry little friend “alright girls Are we ready?” He asked shrinking the bags and boxes and fitting them into one small bag “lets go check flourish and blotts for little Luna and your mother” he smiled down at his girls as they arounded the corner seeing all kinds of people and children walking around when they got to flourish and blotts Hermione could see Merida standing outside the store with a bag with shrunken books inside of it a small Luna infront of her as she smiled and talked to another lady her hand on a boys shoulder infront of her he looked oddly familiar as they got closer “well well if it isn’t missus potter hows the husband?” Aurelius joked seeing the raven haired woman smile greeting Aurelius with a hug “oh it’s been to long aurey you know Monty has been doing well he should be back from his leave on Tuesday” the raven haired woman said looking down at the girls “James don’t be shy now you’ve known these girls since birth” hermiones breathing stopped as everything connected she watched James Potter wave and smile at the girls “are you excited for hogwarts mione?” He exclaimed sounding every bit like Harry Hermione had to force herself to breath when Luna jabbed Hermione in the ribs with her elbow “y...yes Jamie” the name felt foreign rolling off her tongue yet it felt normal at the same time “meme you have to come with us to get their wands I wouldn’t want to miss my goddaughters getting their first wands” dorea smiled and held Luna’s hand as Merida and Aurelius led the way “wands and then ice cream?” Aurelius said loud enough for the kids to hear them as he shot a wink back at the children “oh yes mum can we go to?” James asked jumping up and down on the balls of his feet “I don’t see why not” dorea smiled and ruffled James’s hair. The group kept walking until they reached ollivanders they all filed in to the shop watching the white haired man move around behind the counter “ollivander your still alive old man” Aurelius joked as the older man turned and huffed out a chuckle “Aurelius Daggworth you better not be here for a new wand or Merlin help me” ollivander chided as he shook his head, he took in the sight of the four children infront of him “oh my first wands?” He asked watching the kids nod in unison he smiled “alright then ladies first” he smiled as the girls got in line with James in the back Luna stood in front Hermione was behind Luna and Cordelia stood infront of James. 

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

The first wand Luna was given was perfect it was 11” ebony wood wand with unicorn hair core “just like her grandmother” Merida had commented, Hermione had went next it took two wands to finally find the right fit for Hermione it was much more different from her old wand it was a beautiful 10 3/4 ash wood wand with Unicorn hair core, Cordelia’s wand was a bit tricky it took ten tries to find the right one it was a very odd combination as ollivander pulled out an odd wand that reminded Hermione of the elder wand, Cordelia’s wand was elder wood, it was beautifully carved with small stars carved into it, it held a small moonstone at the base of the handle and the wands core was Phoenix feather the wand wasn’t very springy but the length was an odd length Hermione thought 12 1/2, when it came to James Hermione wasn’t very surprised to find out he had gotten a pear wand with dragon heartstring core.

__

__

__

****

__

__

__

Hermione watched Cordelia as they indulged in their ice cream, Luna had ordered strawberry and peanut butter as Hermione ordered peppermint James had the fudge delight and Cordelia had the cherry cordial their fun little outing had turned sour as Hermione watched an angry looking witch walk towards the Aurelius sighed “here we go again...” he whispered as he stood up to greet the witch “it’s always a pleasure lady black” he spit out seeing the two boys behind her “out of the way lord Aurelius I need to speak to my dear cousin” dorea stood up and gave her best smile “Walburga it’s nice to see you” she tried to be nice but the sound of irritation slipped through clearly walburga huffed as she began to go on and on about how much of a disgrace dorea was for not writing her back as Merida stood up beside her friend making walburga go pale “what is the issue here?” Merida asked as she glared daggers into the raven haired nutcase infront of her grabbing dorea’s shivering hand “lady or not you should know better than to publicly humiliate family Wally” Merida gave a cold smile, Hermione had to hide the smirk that spread across her face as she watched the evil witch turn and scurry away their trip to Diagon Alley was soon over after the girls went with their father to madam malkins to get there fitted uniforms, Merida had stayed behind to help dorea with James and to make sure that evil witch wouldn’t come back.

__

__

__

****

__

__

__


End file.
